


Photograph

by piecesintoplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Busy streets, Fluff, Homophia, Love, Lust, M/M, Malec AU'S, NYC, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Travelling around NYC, WInters night, happiness, makeout, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesintoplace/pseuds/piecesintoplace
Summary: Short AU of Malec (Magnus and Alec) spending the day in New York City during December.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this part is so fluffy yikes. I also wrote this at like 3 in the morning so..ya it may be a bit wild.   
> Follow my twitter @/ giftedmagnus  
> Enjoy :)

 

_ We keep this love in a photograph _

_ We make these memories for ourselves _

_ Where our eyes are never closing _

_ Hearts are never broken _

_ And time's forever frozen and still _

 

Magnus stood, his head held high, His eyes were full of amazement, staring at the New York City sky. Every massive billboard signs, every diverse person walking by, even the structure of the buildings made him feel wonderstruck by this phenomenon that is New York City.The city never sleeps, always on the run with some sort idea just brewing inside of them. New York City is more beautiful than fireworks on the fourth of July, or fireflies dancing in the June night, or even a castle with artwork and fancy doors. But of course, Magnus has someone one-upping the beauty that is New York City. 

And that man happens to be madly in love with him.

Alec held tightly onto his lover's hand, guiding him through the busy crowd on this cold December morning.  Snowflakes fall perfectly into place into Magnus’s jet black hair, making Alec feel memorized. Without thinking twice, he turns on his Canon camera hanging around his neck, and takes an off-guard picture of Magnus looking up at the New York city skyline. He looks happy, content even. 

“Beautiful.”Alec mumbled. 

“What was that darling?” Magnus looked at Alec with his eyebrows raised. Alec just smiled like a child on christmas morning. 

“You’re beautiful.” Alec repeated. Magnus’s tan skin heated up with blush as he grew a grin wider than distance. 

“Thank you Alexander, so are you.” Magnus stepped closer, and Alec placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head as they continued to walk through one of the many streets of New York City. 

 

Magnus lets go of Alec’s hand and runs off to a group of people dancing on the street. Magnus laughs, being amazed at the talent these street performers obtained. 

“Care to join?” One of the dancers asked. Magnus nodded as they group made a circle around him as he pulled off some crazy freestyle dance. Everyone was cheering, and the crowd only grew bigger. 

Alec grinned, taking a picture of his boyfriend doing some crazy hand thing that made him fall even harder for this man. Magnus’s smile, in that moment, outshines very star in the universe. The silent smile screamed pure happiness that could be heard in other dimensions. His body moves with grace, looking hot and adorable all at once. The boom box sitting on the bench near him plays some stereotypical dance tune, loud and upbeat. He freestyled an upbeat, hip hop dance, loking completely angelic.

He finished his quick routine and everyone, including Alec, clapped and cheered as Magnus took a cocky bow. Alec cheered the loudest, and clapped the loudest. Magnus ran into Alec’s arm’s, a warming laughter escaping his lips 

“Oh my gosh that was exhilarating” Magnus grinned into his boyfriend's black jacket, the heat transferring to his face. 

“You know I never get tired of watching you dance.” Alec complimented. 

“You are quite the charmer you know that right?” Magnus cuffed his hand on the side of Alec’ face, stepping closer. 

“I might know.” Alec smirked. 

“Oh wipe that smirk away you-” Before Magnus could finish his narcissistic sentence, Alec kissed him. Their lips danced slowly, passion rising between them. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’s fit waist, pulling him closer if that was actually possible.  Magnus grinned into the kiss, before parting ways. He rested his head on Alec’s forehead, his breath loud. 

“You are so beautiful.” Magnus breathed out. 

“You are so damn stunning.” Alec smirked. 

“Always trying to one up me, aren’t you?” 

“It's what I do best.” Alec smirked, wrapping his left arm around Magnus as they walked with their pride glowing in the black and white world. 

 

Magnus walked into a small, run down shop stuck between a beat down old tattoo shop and a cafe. Magnus strolled in, greeting the owner. 

“Why hello Magnus, it's sure been a while.” the owner greeted. Magnus walked over and leaned against the glass box. 

“I am so sorry Mrs. Herondale, I have been quite busy.” Magnus steals a glance at Alec, who is looking through the stack of journals scattered at the front. 

“Oh, he’s cute.” Mrs.Herondale commented. Magnus chuckled at her adorableness. Mrs.herondale is a 67 year old lady with faded red curls, and a smile worth more than gold. 

“He’s also mine.” Magnus grinned. 

“Oh..nice!” Mrs.Herondale giggled. They talked a little more before Magnus made his way to Alec. Alec is looking through the rack of worn out journals. Before he forgets, he takes a quick picture of Magnus talking to the lady at the front desk. His body is leaning on the glass, looking hotter than hell. His fingers scan over the leather journal on the edge of the table. Magnus smiled, seeing his boyfriend so calm and content. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s torso and kissed his shoulder. 

“Hey love.” Magnus whispered. Shivers ran down Alec’s spine as he turned, face to face with Magnus. 

“Hey you.” Alec chuckled softly. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec slowly. Magnus grabbed his hips as Alec held tightly onto his shoulders, smiling into the kiss. Magnus slipped his fingers underneath Alec’s jacket and shirt, his cold fingers grazing over the warm familiar skin. Alec moaned softly, biting Magnus’s lower lip. 

“I missed you.” Magnus commented, pulling apart from the kiss. Alec frowned, needing more from his boyfriend. 

“You were only gone for like 5 minutes.” Alec pointed out. 

“5 minutes to long.”

 

Magnus stood a few feet from Alec, looking at some vinyl records. He looked over a “ _ Motown : Greatest Hits _ ” record, his maroon painted nails brushing over the cold material of the record. Alec noticed this small detail, and took another picture of Magnus, his left profile facing Alec. Alec smiled, seeing the picture on his camera. 

“Alright,I don’t need anything, are you good?” Magnus asked. Alec only nodded walking to the cashier t  goodbye, even they are leaving empty handed. Since they were the only customers in this run down shop, conversation as long and light hearted 

 

“It was very nice meeting you, Mrs.Herondale.” Alec mentioned. 

“Thank you darling, don’t be a stranger!” She cheered. Magnus held tightly onto Alec’s hand.

“Ya know, I really like that store. It's like a small town Barnes and Noble.” Alec pointed out. 

“You’re such a dork.” Magnus chuckled.

“So whatcha wanna do now?” Alec asked. 

“Ugh, I’m starving.” Magnus whines dramatically. He clutches his stomach and attempts to hold the look of hunger. 

“Yup. You are definitely the bigger dork.” Alec comments, causing Magnus to give a death glare. 

 

They agree on a small burger joint on 5th street. It's a 50’s themed diner, so there’s checkered floors and silver every where. They take a seat at the bar and an young man, probably a teenager, takes their drinks order. 

“He’ll have a diet coke and I’ll have a raspberry tea with no lemon.” Magnus ordered. Alec looked up from the menu in surprise. 

“You knew what I wanted to drink, without me saying?” 

“I’m kind of the best boyfriend ever” Magnus glotted. He starts looking through the menu, and Alec takes another picture of Magnus. He doesn’t notice, and he hasn’t noticed all day.

He’s already taken so many of the same man. But it's the man he loves, doing the things he loves. Seeing the things he loves, Alec adores seeing Magnus calm, content, and happy. His emotions are strong and contagious. Alec bit his lip looking at his camera. 

“Everything alright?” Magnus asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. 

“I uh yeah, just looking through my camera roll.” Alec smiled, hoping Magnus wouldn’t dig further into what he was doing. Magnus is like the FBI, he finds out everything in a matter of seconds. He reads between the lines and can practically  _ smell  _ when something's not right. 

“Oh, you take any good pictures lately?” Magnus asked, turning his full attention to Alec. Alec grinned widely, staring at the white boards hanging on the wall above them, with the specials scribbled on them. 

The photographs are a secret, this isn’t the first time he’s done this without Magnus knowing. Seeing Magnus so calm and casual, is just picture worthy. 

“I have taken actually. I’ve taken some of the most beautiful pictures ever recently.” Alec smirked. Heat rushed from his neck, but he was quick to fight it off. 

“Oh really, are they for your photography class?” 

“No, they’re more personal I guess.” 

“Alexander are you-” 

“Oh God no Magnus.” Alec laughed softly at Magnus’s dirty mind. 

“What?! You said  _ personal pictures _ , that’s gotta be a code for _ something _ .”

“You know that’s not like me.” Alec pointed out. 

“True. So, what are the pictures of?” Magnus asked. The place started to fill up like crazy, strangers with families and or friends walk through the doors, looking like they just walked through a snowstorm. December in New York has always been a devil. 

“Well wouldn’t you like to know?” Alec smirked cockilshly. 

“Fine be that way.” Magnus’s voice was anything but angry. He seemed nonchalant, but yet curiosity was ringing in his voice. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Alec promised. 

“And you just can’t tell me know?” Magnus asked in confusion. 

“Well no, just wait okay beautiful?” Alec grinned, hoping the compliment would push the conversation in another direction. 

“Oh whatever.” Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. 

“It's true, you outnumber everyone in this very restaurant,” Alec turned in his spinny chair, gesturing to all the people. “You outnumber all the people in New York, you even outnumber Beyonce with your great looks.” 

“Wow, you really just flooded me with compliments there love.” Magnus blushed crazily, “But thank you, you outshine this entire world.” Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s kiss, causing him to blush. 

“Always gotta one up me don’t ya?” Alec mumbled, Magnus close enough to hear him perfectly. 

“Always.” Magnus mumbled, staring deeply into his hazel eyes. Alec grinned widely, before placing one hand behind his neck and the other on his waist, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s neck, smiling into the kiss. There lips moved slowly, with the occasional moan coming from both of them. They kiss became heated fast, their lips moving together like a perfect rhyme. 

“Alexander.” Magnus mumbled softly, pulling apart from their intimate kiss. The restaurant was quiet, only small whispers coming from a table or two. 

“Yeah?” Alec mumbled, still holding Magnus. 

“Heres your raspberry tea and diet coke.” The waiter set their drinks in front of them at the bar, causing them to break their cliche moment. 

“Thank you.” They said in unison. 

“Are you both ready to order?” The waiter asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll have the shrimp pasta with no tomato.” Magnus ordered. 

“And I’ll have a bacon burger with everything on it please.” Alec ordered. The waiter nodded. 

“Anything else?” He asked. 

“Nope, we’re all set” Magnus responded. The waiter nodded, before walking into the kitchen. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence, when suddenly an older lady, probably in her late 50’s approached the men. 

“Excuse me?” The lady asked. Magnus was the first to turn around, holding onto his tea. 

“Yes?” Magnus asked politely. 

“Why did you do that?” The lady asked, her voice filling with anger. Alec turned and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Do what?” Alec looked at the lady and Magnus in confusion. Magnus just shrugged, being as lost as Alec. 

“Stick your tongue down each other's throat! That’s nasty you faggots!” The lady cried. Everyone in the restaurant went silent, staring at the lady making a fool of herself. 

“Oh gosh.” Alec mumbled. Magnus sat up straight, ready to literally  _ spill the tea _ . The lady has on a baggy white t shirt and bell bottom blue jeans and plastic flip flops. Her hair's a mess, and she has wrinkles scattered all over her pale face. 

“You’re gonna tell me it’s because we are two dudes, right?” Magnus asked, calmly. 

“That’s the exact reason! God would be so pissed at you nasties.” The lady has a thick southern accent, her teeth disgustedly crooked.

“What makes you think you, white trash trailer park hypocrite, that you can start an argument out of thin air about the way my boyfriend and I interact?”    
‘Well I wouldn’t haft to if y’all were straight.” The lady complained. Her family she was sitting at a booth near the bar, they all looked just like her, and were staring in amazement. 

“Your teeth aren’t even straight, what’s your point?” Magnus snapped. Alec chuckled lowly, watching his boyfriend burn this lady so fiercely. 

“Whale as the bible states, it's Adam and Eve you dumbass, not  _ Adam and Steve _ .” The lady fought back.Magnus rolled his eyes, wishing he could just kick this lady in the shin till she left. Alec’s veins burned with anger, staring at this tiny ass lady,trying to make their relationship look ridiculous. 

“Sorry, ma’am, but it’s 2017, not 300 BC, you fucking cavewoman.” Alec snapped. Magnus looked at him with shock. Magnus’s mouth fell ajar, watching Alec stand his ground. 

“Well-”

“No one cares, get your trailer, smoking Mary Jane ass away from my boyfriend and I before I escort you personally away from us.” Magnus threaten. 

“Faggots.” The lady mumbled, before storming away to her 2 sons and husband. Alec’s eyebrows rose in amazement, turning to Alec.

“I don’t think she enjoyed our show.” Magnus chuckled. 

“Oh but I certainly did.” Alec smirked. Magnus laughed lightly, before giving his boyfriend another kiss. The moment was good, but then Alec pushed his tongue against his lips, and the kiss got  _ great.  _ Magnus actually giggled, kissing the man he loves giving him an adrenaline high. 

The only sound that made that moment even better was the bell on the door ringing as the lady yelled at her family in rage about how men should not want it in the ass. Alec and Magnus chuckled into their kiss, knowing for a fact they so won against that lady. 

 

The food was divine, and they both still have the taste in their mouth as they continue to walk the streets, hand and hand. 

“God the way you referred to that lady as a cavewomen nearly had me lying on the ground I wanted to laugh so hard.” Magnus commented. 

“She was though! She looked like one to.” Alec smirked.

“Oh Alexander, you are so right.” Magnus laughed.

“Just like always.” Alec chuckled. 

“Yeah sure.” Magnus commented. Alec just rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping an arm around Magnus’s shoulders. They walk past buildings as tall as skyscrapers, making New York City that much more breathtaking. 

“Hey wait, I wanna take a picture of the buildings.” Magnus mentioned, slipping from Alec’s embrace. He slipped out his IPhone, taking several pictures of the buildings. Alec stood behind him, taking a picture of his boyfriend taking a picture. Magnus turned around to see Alec still taking a picture. 

“Oh sorry love, was I in your way?” Magnus asked in concern. Alec looked up with shock from his camera, to Magnus a foot away from him. 

“Uh no babe, not at all.” Alec smiled. Magnus kissed his cheek, wrapping his arm around his waist. Magnus has on a maroon colored coat, black pants, and black dress shoes. He has light eyeliner, and dark facial hair surrounding his lips. He looks simple, and stunning. 

Alec on the other hand, is no fashionista. All black, and no makeup or any sense of color other than his hazel eyes. But Magnus still saw him as the most beautiful person in the world.

 

“God it's so cold, why must it be December.” Magnus mumbled. They stood in a crowd, waiting for the crosswalk to turn to a person walking on the sign. Everyone was shivering, snowflakes falling rapidly from the white sky. 

“Here,”Alec opened his jacket, “Let me warm you up.” Alex offered. Magnus chattered his teeth, as Alec wrapped his jacket around Magnus. Magnus clutched onto Alec’s chest, freezing to death. 

“T-thank you you babe.” Magnus stuttered. 

“Okay let’s get you inside somewhere, there’s a library right across the street we can warm up in there, alright?” Alec offered. Magnus nodded rapidly, Alec holding tighter onto Magnus through his jacket. Magnus’s heart beat at the speed of light, needing more warmth than Alec had to offer. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t freezing, he was freezing his ass off. But keeping Magnus warm was his top priority. 

 

Alec unfortunately had to let go, but held him close to his side as the dashed quickly from the taxi’s and shiny cars, running into the library. Magnus sighed in relief, no longer freezing. 

“Man it's colder than the North pole out there.” Magnus complained. Alec chuckled, holding his hand as they walked slowly through the library. 

“Can I help you fella’s with anything?” The librarian at the front desk asked. She’s a stereotypical librarian. Old, glasses on the bridge of her nose, and a pure smile. Her dark skin shines in the bright lighting on her desk. 

“No thank you ma’am, we’ll let you know if we do though.” Magnus responded. The librarian nodded, as Alec and Magnus walked away. The library is small, only 20 shelves of books that looked worn out. Everything seemed to be made of wood, and the computers looked like they came from the 80’s. Magnus looked up at Alec, who was scanning over the books. 

“See anything you like?” Alec asked pointing towards the books.

“Besides you, no.” Magnus flirted. Alec grinned dorkishly, feeling speechless. 

“Damn, you’re good.” Alec finally mentioned. Alec ran his pale fingers over the dust collected books. They seemed to be the only people in the library, besides the few librarians working. Classics were scattered in no particular order. Shakespeare, Hemingway, Casanova, all well known authors, poets, essayists, and ever more were all over the shelfs of the library. Alec lost himself in the books, as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s torso from behind. He placed a kiss on Alec’s neck, causing him to shiver. Magnus smirked into his neck, placing a more rough kiss on his neck. 

“Magnus.” Alec moaned, holding a copy of A Farewell to Arms. Magnus just smirked, kissing his jawline,leaving sloppy kisses on the right side of his face. 

“Alexander.” Magnus mimicked. Alec threw his head back in a low groan, giving Magnus more access. 

“You’re going to be the death of me I swear.” Alec mumbled, Magnus chuckled, kissing him harder.

Alec turned around and kissed Magnus roughly on the lips. Magnus was taken by surprise, but clutched onto Alec’s hips. Alec kissed roughly, all thoughts vanished before him. Alec shoved Magnus against the bookshelf, his hands wondering about his boyfriend like a maze. Magnus groaned at the slight pain, opening his eyes to see Alec barely a centimeter away from him. Their breaths were more like painting, as their bodies were molded together perfectly. The kiss was wild, yet perfect.

“Wow.” Magnus mumbled, looking directly at Alec. Alex smirked, capturing his lips once again. The kiss is sweet, full of happiness. Their kiss slowly broke, due to their lack of breath.    
“Hey what time is it, I promised izzy I’d be home by 6.” Alec informed. Magnus pulled out his phone, his lockscreen of Alec kissing Magnus’s cheek in a cheesy selfie, read 3:56. 

“It's about 4 dear.” Magnus informed. Alec nodded, grabbing onto Magnus’s hand, continuously walking through the library. Alec grabbed a book and sat with Magnus in a large bean bag chair towards the back of the library. No librarian or pedestrian was on this side of the library. Magnus and Alec took advantage of this, of course. 

Magnus straddled Alec’s lap, putting his lips on Alec’s pale neck. Alec moaned, throwing his head back. Magnus straddled dangerously close for being in a public setting, where anyone could see them doing this.  Magnus made his way up Alec’s neck and to his jawline. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’s torso,pulling him closer. He silently thanked he thought to set down his camera beside him before he knew Magnus was gonna  _ straddle _ him. Magnus was starting to grind against Alec, his hips working like magic. 

“Magnus.” Alec moaned. His thoughts were gone, his mind completely blank besides Magnus. Shots of adrenaline were fired between the both of them, as Alec started to grind against him harder. They started to kiss each other on the lips, slipping their fingers beneath their shirts. Both of them moaning, feeling literally enchanted. 

 

Footsteps heading towards the back caused Alec and Magnus to break up their intimate make out session.Magnus rushed to a nearby bean bag, picking up a random book from the shelf behind him. Alec laughed quietly to himself. 

“Is everything alright fella’s, I heard some strange noises back here, just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” The librarian who greeted them before, asked with concern. 

“Well we uh-”

“We were just talking about the new Marvel movie a little to intensely, sorry about that.” Magnus lied perfectly. Alec stayed silent, in amazement how swiftly his boyfriend lied. The lady towered over them, her frame small and frail. 

“Alright, just making sure.” She walked away, her floor length skirt flowing carefully. 

Alec breathed out in relief, “Man that was a close one.” 

“I’m surprised she didn’t see through my lie.” Magnus shrugged. He snuggled into the bean bag chair, actually reading the book he grabbed from the shelf. 

Alec took the time to take another photo of Magnus as he read. Alec had just finished taking the picture, as in just taking his finger off of the button, when Magnus looked up. 

“I thought you were reading.” Magnus informed. 

“I uh was but then I uh...started looking through my photos.” Alec lied. 

“Oh right, the photos you have yet to share with me.” Magnus reminded. Alec bit his lip, blushing deeply. 

“I told you I will.” 

“Right, your personal pictures.” Magnus teased. 

“You’re never letting that go are you?” Alec chuckled. 

“Well until I know what these so called enchanting pictures are, I will assume its pictures of your c-”

“Magnus.” Alec stopped him, putting his pointer finger up. 

“I mean, I certainly wouldn’t mind see your c-”

“You’ve already seen it before.” Alec reminded with a smirk.    
“And it is lovely.” Magnus complimented. Alec looked away, blush dashing to his cheeks. 

“You are quite the charmer, you know?” Alec chuckled. 

“I may have heard that once or twice.”

 

The night sky became dark too quickly, yet become even more captivating every gance. Alec has his arms around Magnus, and his other hand is holding onto a hot chocolate Magnus insisted on getting due to the lack of warmth December brings. 

“This is seriously the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.” Magnus pointed out. 

“It’s so chocolatey and ugh.” Alec moaned, the taste blissfully on his lips keeping him pleased.  

“Alright time to spill the beans ALexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus started, turning towards Alec. 

“I should have never told you my middle name.” Alec sighed. 

“Those pictures, I wanna see them.” Magnus practically demanded. 

“Babe-” 

“Please! The curiosity has been eating me alive all day. You are great photographer, I need to see some aesthetic nonsense, or you know your co-”

“Magnus!” Alex stopped him. 

“Okay okay whatever, put please show me. We’re almost at your apartment I need to know before the night ends.” Magnus pleaded. They stood, staring wide eyed at each other as the streets were getting less and less crowded by the minute. City lights glowed on Alec’s skin, Magnus resisted the urge to spend hours complimented him on that one little detail. 

“Alright fine.” Alec sighed, surrendering to Magnus’s persuasive ways. 

Alec turned on his camera as his thoughts ran like race cars around his mind.  _ What if he thinks it weird? What if he judges and breaks up with him? What if- _

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked. 

“I uh yeah.” Alec faked a grin, the pictures finally loading. He started at the beginning of today. When the sun was shining on Magnus’s face perfectly as he looked up at the skyscrapers. Magnus’s mouth was slightly ajar, lost in the beautiful morning sky. “Here, press the key by the delete button so look through the photos that I find the uh...most stunning.” Alec chuckled softly. Magnus nodded, grabbing the Canon camera with his cold fingers. He shivered quietly, looking at the picture. 

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking through the photos. All of the photos were of him. Him looking at the buildings. Him eating shrimp pasta. Him pretending to read a book. 

They’re all of him. 

They most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen, in Magnus. 

Magnus’s heart stopped, tears welling in his eyes. His mind was racing with joy, he even ad to cover his mouth from stopping him from screaming in excitement. 

“Alexander I-”

“It's not weird, is it?” 

“I love you.” Magnus blurted out. Alec looked like a deer caught in the headlights. This is the first they've ever said love, it took both of them by surprise. 

“What?” Alec whispered. 

“I love you. I love that you think I’m beautiful. I love that you secretly took pictures of me. I love the look you’re giving me right now. I-I love you Alexander. God, I’m so in love with you it actually hurts.”

“I love you too Magnus, so damn much I-” Magnus interrupted his speech he was going to ramble on and on about, with a sweet kiss. A kiss of passion, fire, and happiness, Their lips were meant for each other, no doubt about it. 

They slowly parted, and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you so much.” Magnus mumbled. Snowflakes falling rapidly once again. 

“I love you more.” Alec chuckled. 

“Always trying to one up me aren’t ya?” Magnus smirked.

“Always.”

 


End file.
